


Premonitions are Nightmares

by HauntingRedDemons



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: All well, I don't know if this counts as sad, I don't think I can write sad without fluff, I wanted to write sad, M/M, damn it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntingRedDemons/pseuds/HauntingRedDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo has a nightmare and he needs help getting back to sleep again, thankfully Hux always seems to know when he's had a nightmare and doesn't mind running to his room in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premonitions are Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write sads and then I remembered that hey, Anakin used to have nightmares/premonitions of the people he cared most about dying.... Then this happened. That is all.

He was curled up in the corner of his room, he had that dream again. Of Snoke forcing Hux to his knees before there was a red lightsaber ending the General's life. Kylo shifted slightly, the floor was quite cold, he was wearing nothing but a pair of pants, leaving his feet quite exposed to the metal. His back against the cold wall wasn't helping either, but it was reminding him this was real now and not the dream.   
He heard a soft but anxious knock on the door, he knew who was there. He had learned quite quickly that Hux was force-sensitive, at least enough so that he seemed to know when Kylo was panicking. Now was no exception. Kylo didn't get up to answer the door, he didn't have to. He knew Hux would open it himself when he didn't get an answer, which is exactly what happened.   
When Hux opened the door and he saw Kylo curled up in the corner he was quickly moving into the room, making sure the door was shut behind him before he was moving over to the other man, yanking the blanket from the bed as he moved past it. Hux was in nothing but shorts and shirt he'd thrown on before heading out of his room.   
He moved to put the blanket around Kylo who moved just enough to let it happen, the warmth of the blanket making him feel better or maybe that was from the fact that Hux was kneeling down in front of him and giving him a very concerned look.   
"You had it again"   
It wasn't a question but still Kylo felt the need to affirm the statement by nodding his head a little. Hux sighed a little before he was moving to stand, gently coaxing Kylo up with him and it didn't take much at all as Kylo didn't want the other going far from him now. As if needing to assure himself that he wasn't going to leave, Kylo clung rather tightly to the General's arm which Hux didn't mind much, especially on nights like this.   
They moved over to the bed, the sound of their bare feet on the floor was all that was heard throughout the room until they got onto the bed and almost immediately Kylo was curling up as best he could in Hux's lap. Which was a little awkward since Kylo wasn't just tall but he had rather long arms and legs, which made it just a little difficult to be comfortable but they seemed to manage it.  
Hux spent the night just gently running his hand through Kylo's hair and muttering soft assurances to him, giving him a kiss on the head now and again, usually when he felt Kylo tense up again. Kylo managed to get back to sleep after a couple hours of this but Hux stayed awake, watching Kylo carefully to make sure he could get the sleep he needed without such nightmares to keep him awake.


End file.
